Kingdom Hearts: New beginnings
by Xflasher01
Summary: Logan Gold, cast out, alone, is now given a chance at a new life and purpose. When multiple worlds need his help, Logan is going to have to battle the creatures of darkness with the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We all know how the original story goes, but thanks to Logan popping out of nowhere, our heroes might have to deal with more darkness than they originally thought.


**(Note, this story stars a character from a story called Arsenal Hero' Generations. Thou you don't need to read the story to understand what's going on, I recommend it, because it's a pretty fun story.)**

 **Chapter 1** _ **Null Void**_

" _You may hate me, but the feeling is not mutual!"_

" _I hate you, so much."_

" _So long, partner."_

" _Goodbye, Arsenal."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan Gold, a dark skinned boy, wearing a worn out jeans and shirt, was walking through a destroyed dimension, known as the Null Void. A universe with red for sky and hard dry ground for, well ground. Definitely not a place to spend a family vacation. Max Tennyson, Logan's adoptive father, and friend, said that the Null Void was a prison, a place where the space police keep the worst villains, and now, he was… one of them.

Logan continued to walk lifelessly, not knowing exactly where he was going, not knowing what exactly the plan was, he just knew that he couldn't stay in one place for long, and honestly, despite the whole depressing feeling of "This is my life now", this was, believe it or not, one of the good days in the Null Void, because if he wasn't doing this, he was fighting against monsters for his life. Yup, the Null Void really earned its name as the worst place to send someone.

Logan walked tiredly and hungrily forward before sighing.

"You can't tell me that there's not one civilization in this whole dimension!" Logan groaned. "What's a guy got to do to meet someone around here?" Suddenly, Logan heard a terrible screech. He turned around and saw four Guardians, a winged alien that's only thought was "Wonder who I'm gonna eat tonight?", heading his way. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Logan turned and ran as fast as he could from the guardians, who let out another screech, before flying after the young boy. There was a time when Logan could take on those aliens like flies, but that was back when he had his battle armor, which he got from some stranger back in his world. (Long story), but that was before the suit malfunctioned, and almost killed him. After that Logan got rid of the armor, and now all he could do was run, like he was doing right now. One dived for Logan, who dived out of the way, making the Guardian smash into the ground, making a shockwave that sent Logan flying. He landed on his side, hard, and slid a little, before coming to a painful stop.

"Yay, _cough!_ I dodged it." Logan said weakly. The Guardian that crashed started to get up, thou it looked in pain. The other three growled, while at the same time coming closer to Logan, who tried to get up. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the sky, and hit the ground between Logan and the monsters.

Logan covered his eyes, as the beam radiated light and warmth. The guardians screeched, but none of them dared to move.

" _Logan."_ Logan's heart jumped, when he heard his name. He lowered his hand, and saw a light silhouette of someone looking back at him. " _You must run. Keep going forward, and you will find your way back."_ The person was speaking to him from inside his mind, and the voice sounded male.

The man pointed a finger at Logan, and fired a beam of light that hit Logan in the chest. Instead of feeling pain, Logan felt warmth come from his chest, and spread around his body. When the beam faded, Logan suddenly felt lighter. He stood on his feet, and looked back at the light silhouette.

"What did you…" The Guardians were growing restless. They screeched, and one of them charged at the beam of light. The man turned back, and fired a chain of light that wrapped around the Guardian's neck. The man pulled the monster to the ground so hard, he snapped its neck. He shot two more chains.

Two moved out of the way, but the mysterious man was able to grab one by the waist.

" _You do not have time! Hurry to the door, just continue forward. You will be safe."_

"Wh-what, but what about you?" Logan couldn't see him, but he could tell the man had cracked a smile.

" _Heh, I will be fine, for am not even here. Now go, and remember Logan, you must let your heart be your guiding key._ " Logan hesitated for a second, before running. The man watched him go, before turning back to the Guardians.

Logan was still running, trying to find what that beam of light guy was talking about, but all he saw was desolate waste land. Filled with dead trees. There were a few caves, but there were too many to check one at a time. Logan stopped, and turned. He was pretty far from the action, but from where he was, he could still see the beam of light.

Other guardians were flying towards it, like flies to light. The man was attracting the Guardians, giving him a chance to find some door, but he had no idea where to look.

"Would've been nice to have some coordinates, a map, maybe a friendly guide." Suddenly something clicked. Logan ruffled his hair, in an attempt to think. "Guide, guide, guide. He said something about guide… That's it! Let you're… heart, yeah. Let your heart be your guiding key!... What the heck does that mean?"

Logan suddenly heard growling, and turned to see three Vulpimancers, big, deadly, orange dog like things that see with their sense of smell. They started stalking towards him, drooling hungrily, and ready to pounce.

"That's all I need right now." Logan started running again, with the Vulpimancers right behind him. "My heart is my guiding key? What does that mean? Is it the key to the door, the key to finding the door?" One Vulpimancer pounced at the boy, who quickly stopped and ducked, dodging the sudden attack.

Logan immediately got up and kept running. _'My heart. When he hit me with that beam, my heart felt warm. I felt stronger, more comfortable than I've felt since I got here. Maybe.'_ Logan closed his eyes. "Maybe I need to feel that warmth again. I need to concentrate, remember how I felt."

He kept running, turning when it felt right, but he honestly didn't feel like this was working. Suddenly, Logan hit a cave's wall, face first.

"Agh!" Logan clutched his face, but quickly back paced, dodging another Vulpimancer, and making it hit the same wall face first. Logan fell on his butt. He looked up to see the Vulpimancer already recovering. The other two were coming closer. Logan crawled back a little, before clutching his fist. "That feeling, when my heart felt, light, but full. I need to feel it again!"

The creature was now fully recovered, and ready to pounce again. It growled before leaping at Logan, who put a hand in front of him. Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed in front of Logan. He opened his eyes, and widened them when he saw a giant golden key in his hand, blocking the Vulpimancer, stopping it from clawing his eyes out.

Logan was surprised, and confused, but now wasn't the time to be paralyzed with shock. With all his strength, Logan pushed the Vulpimancer off of his key, making it jump back next to its kind. Logan looked at the key in his hand, before jumping up and getting into a fighting stance.

Logan's fought aliens before, back in his world when he had powers, but he's got to admit he's never fought with a giant key before, but hey, best to try new things before dying. A Vulpimancer charged at Logan, who limboed under it. The Vulpimancer landed, and Logan immediately slashed its back, making it yelp in pain.

The Vulpimancer fell, but Logan had no chance to celebrate, because the other two Vulpimancers charged. Logan blocked one Vulpimancer, but the other was able to claw his shoulder, ripping his shirt, and showing a good sized gash. Logan clutched his shoulder, trying to numb the pain.

One Vulpimancer dived at Logan, who jumped over the alien, before charging at the Vulpimancer, jumping, and landing, key first, into the alien, killing it. The last Vulpimancer whimpered, before running away. Logan sighed, and let go of his giant key, that disappeared the second it left his grasp.

Without even thinking, Logan walked into the cave, clutching his wound again.

The cave was pretty dark and mysterious, but it was also empty, which is something Logan appreciated. The deeper Logan went, the more the cave felt like it was leading him towards his destination. The pathway got linear, there were no branching pathways, and it was very simple, despite some steep parts.

After a while, Logan saw it, the door. It looked like a simple stone, old door. The only things weird about it was the giant key hole that was placed right in the middle of the door. It also didn't have knob, which was kind of a problem. Logan walked up to the door, and looked around.

' _How am I supposed to open the door without a knob?'_ Logan took four steps back, before running at the door and ramming himself against it, trying to push it open, but despite Logan using all the strength he had, it didn't budge an inch. Logan let out a tired sigh, and slid down the door, face first, and landing on his knees. He turned around, and leaned his back on the door. "Well, I'm at the door, now what?" … "Wait!"

Logan jumped up and winced, from his shoulder gash. He summoned his key and looked at it, than at the keyhole. He pointed the key at the door, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, before calmly exhaling, in his head, images of the door opening. Light started to charge at the tip of his key.

Logan gripped his key's grip, and the light shot out of the key, hitting the keyhole. The inside of the keyhole, once filled with nothing but darkness, started to be consumed by light. The light started to disintegrate, and was soon replaced by a dark portal. Logan opened his eyes, and saw the portal.

With a big anime smile, Logan jumped in the air with his fist pumped.

"Yes!" He quickly clutched his arm, immediately regretting what he did. "Ow, ow, ow!" Logan looked back at the portal, before looking behind him. _'Thank you.'_ He said, mentally thanking the man who saved him, and led him here.With that, Logan walked into the portal, into something entirely new.

 **First chapter done!**

 **First, I'd like to thank MakaveliX T and King DelOrbe for letting me use the character Logan. For anyone who doesn't know, Logan is a character from MakaveliX T's story, Arsenal, I recommend it. For anyone who has read that story, this takes place before Arsenal: Hero Generation, so yeah. It'll make since later.**

 **As you read, we started off in a completely different show's dimension, it will be explained later, don't worry.**

 **Yes, Logan has Micky's keyblade because**

 **I really like that keyblade**

 **It'll be explained**

 **That's pretty much it for this chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas, PM me, and if I use them, I'll make sure to credit you. If you have any questions or comments, pleade review.**

 **Until next time,**


End file.
